Many Years Have Passed and Changed
by Kira and Ivory
Summary: Selena is 24 and married. She ran away when she was 20. She has a  daughter and husband. What happens when she meets her mom and stepdad again?
1. Chapter 1

Many Years Have Pasted And Changed 

Chapter 1

Selena's P.O.V

I was married to David Henrie and had a little girl named Alex. I was twenty-four and eight and a half months pregnant with a boy. I had ran away when I was twenty, after telling my mom I was pregnant.

Today I was at the store with my husband. My daughter was being babysat. I then bumped into someone. When I looked into that person's eyes I realized it was my mom. "Mom," I whispered. "Selena, is that you?" My mom had replied. I nodded and we hugged. She hugged me tight that I could barley breath. "Mom, can you let go? We need to breath." She let go and question we then look at my stomach and said, "Are you"- I had cut her off by nodding. David said hi to my mom and I told her about Alex and she told me about how they had found my long, lost sister. Who was also named Alex, and was seventeen. We went back to my mom's house and my sister wasn't there, but I got to see my stepdad. We drove back to my house and when we got there, there were fire trucks, police cars, and ambulance outside. I jumped out of the car and I saw my daughter being carried outside, on a searcher. I ran up to her and she was coughing and trying to open her eyes. I asked the police what had happened and they said there was a fire. I rode to the hospital with my daughter.

I waited and waited with David and my mom to see if she was going to be okay. Then I remember the babysitter. I asked the hospital about her and said there wasn't anyone in the house when they got there. I was mad and told David. He was pretty mad. He wanted to see her and talk to her. We decided that later that night we would go to her house and talk to her.

Finally Alex woke up and I was happy. I introduced her to my mom and she was happy to meet some other person in the family. We decided that we were going to live with my mom and stepdad.

We took her back to their house. We drove in the car laughing and talking about how life was going to be. Alex would talk a lot. She could go on and on about stuff.

Finally we reached the house at about five. We all sat on the couch and talked. My mom said that my sister would be home at eight, and she was out with her boyfriend, Brenden. I laughed at the idea of my sister having a boyfriend. I knew she was seventeen, but I have never gotten to know her or anything. I haven't ever even seen a picture of her. My mom had told me more about my sister, Alex and then called her to tell her dinner was almost ready.

I sat at the table. The same table I had sat at four years ago. I thought of the memories I had here. Like the food fights with my friends and laughs I shared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pretty soon I heard the door open and close and heard someone yell, "Hey I'm home and Brenden is with me." I and my mom walked to the door. "This is your sister, Selena. And this is her boyfriend, Brenden." I hugged my sister and said hi to Brenden. We ate dinner, and then Brenden got a call and said he would tell her. No one knew what he was talking about and was staring at him. He hung up and watched everyone look at him.

Alex's P.O.V (The Sister)

Brenden looked at me and said, "Hey Alex, my girl, um can I talk to you outside." "Sure," I replied not knowing of what was going on. We walked outside and when the door was closed he took my hands and said, "This isn't easy, not at all, but I'm moving back to Georgia." I was in shock and couldn't move. I could feel my face go cold and pale. Then it got a bit colder and I realized I had a few tears on my cheeks. He looked at me and said, "You know I won't leave you. Just because we won't doesn't mean I won't love you. I'll call you every day and visit when ever." I looked at him and said, "When are you leaving and I know you will still love me. I'll still love you, forever and always." He whispered back "Forever and always and tomorrow." He kissed me for a long time and it seemed like a decade. I turned around and walked inside the house. Right in front of me was my family. They stared at me and I asked, "Did you guys east drop?" My stepdad replied, "We were trying to, but could hear what was going on." I rolled my eyes and thought of what he said. It hurt, it hurt really badly. My head was then killing me. I fell to the ground crying. Then everything went black. I couldn't see, but I could hear my mom say, "Alex, are you okay? Hey wake up." Then there was nothing I could hear.

Mandy's (Mom) P.O.V

I watched her fall to the ground. I said, "Alex, are you okay? Hey wake up." But she didn't do anything. Her face was pale as a ghost. I was worried. Brian picked her up and carried her to her the bed. He set her down and I tried shaking her. Nothing seemed to work. Brian left the room and came back with a wet washcloth. He put it on her head. After a while she jumped up.

Alex's P.O.V

I jumped up and everyone asked at the same time, "Are you okay?" I nodded and my mom asked what had happened. I looked down and said, "Nothing at all." My mom looked into my eyes and said, "I heard something about him moving. What's going on?" I shook and got up. I walked over to the window and said, "Brenden is moving to Georgia." I cried some more and my mom came over to me and hugged me. I went back over to my bed and cried into my pillow.

Selena's P.O.V

I watched her cry and I felt bad. I haven't seen anyone cry this bad. Alex needed to go sleep, so I went to the guest room and put her to sleep.

Mandy's P.O.V

I wanted her to see Brenden again. So I left the room and called Brenden. He said he was coming back over.

After awhile the doorbell rang and Brenden was there. I told him Alex was in her room. Selena, David, Brian (Stepdad), and I raced up the stairs. We had to see what was going on.

We watch as Brenden approached her and said, "Hey Babe."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex's P.O.V

I turned around as I heard someone say, "Hey babe." I turned around and I saw Brenden. I hugged him tight and cried then said, "I thought you were moving." He said, "I am but not until tomorrow." I replied softly, "Then I guess you never stopped loving me." He had the sweetest replied which was, "I will never stop, no matter what." I smiled and he kissed me for a long time. We both pulled away and smiled. At that time we both fell on my bed and laughed. I looked at everyone in the room and they kiss there husband/wife. I rolled my eyes and they left. We talked while lying on the bed.

Mandy's P.O.V

I wanted to see what they were doing upstairs and went to see. I walked into Alex's room and saw them sleeping. I laughed a little and called Brenden's mom to tell her.

I had gotten off the phone with her and we had decided that they would pick Brenden up at noon.

Selena's P.O.V

I thought it was cute to see them sleeping together. Everyone decided it was time to go to bed.

In the midnight of the night my stomach started hurting. I told David and he got my parents. I left Alex with my sister.

Alex's (sister) P.O.V

I put Alex back to bed. And I and Brenden got back to bed.

In the morning I made pancakes for everyone. Brenden and I ate while Alex slept. After a while Alex came downstairs and I heated up her pancakes. We watched TV and all fell asleep.

I woke up my phone ringing. My mom said to come see the baby. I woke Alex and Brenden up and we left.


End file.
